


The Best Day of My Life

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HPFT, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Relationship(s), Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Banner by the lovely Em {Pointless-Proclamations} *hug* at HarryPotterFanfiction.com<br/><img/><br/><i>Quite simply put, this was the best day of my life.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of My Life

Albus Potter paced in front of his fireplace. He was experiencing a sharp pain in his right temple, one that usually was associated with stress. A bag of floo powder was in his left hand and all he had to do was reach in, grab some floo powder, throw it in the fireplace and step in. That’s what he kept telling himself, but something inside of him continued to stop him from doing so. His heart pounded too fast for his comfort, which only caused it to pump more quickly. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his right hand, stopped and stared blankly into the empty fireplace. He heard footsteps come up behind him and then felt an arm snake around his waist. He calmed slightly at the touch, but not enough to make his hands stop shaking. 

“It’s going to be alright, Al,” Scorpius whispered into his ear. 

Albus shivered softly and turned around to face him. His shoulders slumped and a crease formed between his eyebrows as he looked down to the ground. 

“You don’t know that,” he responded dejectedly. 

Scorpius placed his finger under Albus’ chin and lifted his head, forcing him to make eye contact with him. His perfect grey eyes burned into Albus’ green ones with extreme intensity. Even after five years, looking into Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes still caused his heart to skip a beat. They were truly beautiful. As beautiful as the man they belonged to was; inside and out. 

Albus’ lower lip jutted out into a pout. Scorpius smirked as he cocked an eyebrow, leaned in and kissed him. “You keep forgetting, Al,” he said as he pulled away. “I know everything.” 

Albus let out a nervous laugh and shook his head. “How silly of me,” he replied dryly then sighed as the smile slowly melted from his face. 

“Hey. Stop it right now,” Scorpius ordered. “You have to tell them sometime, you know.” 

Exhaling loudly, Albus rolled his eyes. “I know. You’re right.” 

Albus turned back around and began to fidget. He knew that he had to get it over with sooner or later. But, if it were up to him, he’d much prefer the latter of the two. He had already been dawdling for nearly two hours, just pacing back and forth, trying to work up the nerve to go to his parents’ house. He knew that Scorpius was most likely becoming irritated with him. He did promise he would not wait another day to tell them. But Albus always made a habit of avoiding uncomfortable situations. 

Without warning, Scorpius quickly snatched the pouch of floo powder out of Albus’ hand. “Hey!” Albus yelled, as he tried to grab it back. 

“No more stalling. You’re doing this now,” Scorpius announced with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

He grabbed Albus by the elbow, towed him over to the fireplace and shoved him in. 

“This isn’t funny, Scorp!” Albus growled. 

“Good thing I’m not laughing then,” he said as he threw a handful of powder in and yelled, “The Potters!” 

Albus caught one last look at the smug smile on his boyfriend’s face before he began to spin. He saw glimpses of a few different wizarding families before he reached his parents’ and tumbled out into their living room. 

Lily was laying on her stomach, reading a book on the couch. She looked up and a wide smile spread across her face when she saw it was her brother who came out of the fire. 

“Al!” she exclaimed as she closed her book and ran over to throw her arms around him. 

“Hey Lils,” Albus choked out. He was still in shock over what Scorpius had just done to him. 

Lily must have noticed something off in her brother’s voice, she pulled back and gave him a scrutinizing look. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he quickly denied. He thought about making a run for it, and just heading back to his flat. He looked around to see if anyone else appeared to be home. “Where’s mum and – “ 

“Lily?” Ginny called from the kitchen. “Who are you talking to?” 

Albus felt like his heart dropped into his feet at the sound of his mother’s voice. Lily, whose brow wrinkled with concern, did not take her eyes from her brother and yelled back, “Al stopped by!” 

“Oh how lovely! I’ll be right in!” Ginny exclaimed. 

Lily looked over her shoulder and back at her brother. “You’re lying,” she whispered. “Something is definitely not right. You’re as white as a sheet.” 

“Drop it, Lily,” he pleaded. 

As Lily opened her mouth to argue, his mother came rushing in the room with a flowery apron on, which was covered with flour and chocolate. 

“Oh Al, what a lovely surprise!” she cried as she threw her arms around Albus’ waist. 

Hesitantly, he returned his mother’s hug then rested his chin on the top of her head. He squeezed her a little more tightly than normal, as he was hoping she would still be as pleased to see him after he confessed his secret. A small part of him wondered if it would be the last hug he would receive from her. A lump formed in his throat. 

“Hi mum,” he croaked.  

Ginny immediately pulled back and held Albus at an arm’s length. Worry was etched all over her face. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, the same as Lily had. 

Albus rolled his eyes and tried to play it cool. Even though his pulse was racing and his mouth was extremely dry. 

“Nothing, mum,” he kept his expression innocent. “Can’t I stop by without something being wrong?” 

Ginny’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Well of course you can, Al. I just thought – by the sound – oh never mind!” 

Albus walked with his mother and sister into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Ginny waved her wand and three cups and a tea kettle appeared in front of them all. She poured some out for each of them and glanced up to the clock on the wall. It was an identical clock to the one his Grandma Weasley had, except the hands on this clock read: Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. Harry and James were both pointed towards _work_ , while the other three all pointed to _home_. When James and then Albus moved out of their parents’, _Al’s Flat_ and _James’ Flat_ magically appeared on his mother’s clock as well. 

“Your father should be home very soon, would you like to stay for supper, Al?” Ginny asked as Albus took a sip of his tea. 

He nodded, as to indicate yes, since his mouth was filled with the hot liquid. He figured it would be best to tell them while they were all eating. There was bound to be less shouting if their mouths were occupied with chewing. 

Albus helped his mother and Lily set the table. They listened to music on the WWN and sang along to different songs. That was one thing Albus always loved when he lived at home. He loved the dorky way his mother would dance, how horribly Lily would screech – although she insisted it was singing – and how much he and James would laugh at them both. For the moment, his worry was temporarily kept at bay. He felt as carefree as a child. 

“Oh good! Your father is on his way home,” Ginny smiled while looking at her clock. The Harry hand was pointing at _Travelling_. 

Ginny had just put the last of the meal on the table as Harry walked into the kitchen. 

“Smells delicious, Gin – Oh,” he stopped when he spotted Albus sitting at the table. “Hey Al! What brings you around?” he smiled. 

Albus stood up to shake his father’s hand and tried desperately to stop it from shaking. Now that he was home, Albus knew the difficult part of his evening was not far away. 

“Not much. Just thought I’d drop by. Mum asked if I wanted to stay to eat,” Albus explained. 

“Well I’m glad you did, son. You haven’t really been ‘round much lately,” Harry frowned. 

It was true. Albus had been actively avoiding his parents for the last few weeks. He had been trying to work up the nerve to tell them the news. Honestly, if it was not for Scorpius pushing him – literally – to do it that night, Albus may have gone another few weeks before he finally gained the courage. He always knew there was a reason the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin over Gryffindor. He would choose self-preservation over blind courage any day. 

Albus tugged at his collar nervously. “Erm – Been busy. You know, work and all,” he lied. 

“I keep saying they’re working you too hard at that hospital,” Ginny complained as they sat down and began to eat. 

Harry laughed softly. “Come on, Gin. Being a Healer is a major responsibility. Long hours are to be expected. Al knew that when he took the position. Right Al?” 

“Right, dad,” he mumbled and stabbed at a carrot on his plate. 

He found it hard to focus on the conversation that developed around the table. His father was talking about work and some wizard they arrested who was selling cursed necklaces in Diagon Alley. They apparently would strangle the owner when they would go to the loo. Kind of brilliant, since a person is almost guaranteed to be alone at that time. Horrible, but still genius. 

Albus’ imagination started to run away with him as dinner went on. He imagined telling his parents what he had to say and their reactions.  His father would slam his fist on the table, throw his plate against the wall and shout, “You’re no son of mine! Get out of my house and out of my life!” His mother, obviously, would break into tears and exclaim that he had broken her heart. She would crumple into a ball of despair, gain tons of weight and stop taking care of the house. His father would then begin to resent his mother. His mum would blame his father for what Albus had done and they would get a divorce. With his parents separating, Lily wouldn’t be able to cope and fall into a spiral of drug and alcohol abuse. She would do unspeakable things for money. He would end up with a floozy for a sister! James… Well James would swear that he was adopted. He would insist that Albus was not his brother. James wouldn’t be able to deal with the shame of a broken family, a junky for a sister and Albus, who would be the cause of it all. 

“Al? Did you hear me?” 

Ginny had snapped Albus out of his horrible daydream. He shook his head jerkily and forced a smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry. What did you say, mum?” 

She leaned forward and cocked her head a bit to the side. “Al, honey. Are you sure everything is alright? You seem awfully out of sorts.” 

He knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He had to tell them and his mother had just given him the perfect opening to begin. 

Albus set his fork down and took in a deep breath. He could hear his heart pound in his ears and that pain in his right temple reappeared. His mouth went dry and his body felt very cold, except for his face. His face burned red hot. 

“Al?” Ginny pressed. 

“Alright. So – er – there was a reason I stopped by tonight,” he began. 

Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried look then focused their attention on their son. Lily looked quickly between her parents and her brother. Her eyes were wide and eager. 

“What is it, son?” Harry asked. 

_Well… Here goes nothing,_ he thought. 

“Mum? Dad? I have something to tell you both,” he looked at Lily, “I guess you can stay and listen too.” 

Lily looked satisfied that she would not be forced to leave, Ginny started to chew on her lip and Harry ran a hand through his thinning hair. 

“Please promise that you’ll hear me out and please don’t fly off the handle,” he nearly begged. 

Ginny smiled. “Al. Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad. You know we’ll still love you no matter what,” she promised. 

“Your mother is right, Al. Now, what’s up?” 

Albus’ hands trembled. He couldn’t bear to look his parents in the eye, and kept them firmly focused on the half-full plate which still sat in front of him. 

“I – erm – I mean… Scorpius and I – well,” he stopped and took a drink. 

“You and Scorpius, what?” Ginny pressed. 

Albus exhaled loudly. “Scorpius and I are quitting our jobs and starting a business together,” he rushed out. 

“What do you mean you’re quitting your jobs?” Ginny asked. It seemed like it took all of her strength to keep her voice down. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea, son? Starting a business with your boyfriend? What if you two break up? Won’t that be difficult?” Harry shot off questions like rapid fire. 

“What kind of business?” His mother was shouting now. 

Albus started to become angry. He knew they would take it badly. He heard that Grandma Weasley did not react well when Uncle George and Uncle Fred first said they wanted run a joke shop. He couldn’t believe his father reacted that way when he was the one who gave his uncles the startup loan to begin said shop. 

“I knew you would act like this,” he grumbled. 

Ginny stood up. Her face was red and she breathed heavily. “Well how did you expect us to react, Al? You have a great career that you’re just going to throw away?! What do you expect to do if this fails?” she nearly shrieked. 

Harry placed a hand on her arm, presumably to calm her. 

“Easy, Gin. Let’s – er – let’s just hear him out, yeah? We did promise him we would,” Harry said quietly. 

As Ginny sat back down, Harry looked back at Albus. “What were you two planning on?” he asked. 

“Well, we’re planning on starting a hospital – an animal hospital, that is,” he began to explain. 

Ginny’s mouth popped open silently. Harry remained quiet and didn’t say a word. 

Albus felt the sweat forming on his forehead and cleared his throat. 

“We figured with Scorpius’ experience with Magical Creatures and my Healing and Potions knowledge, it would be a good idea. There really isn’t a _hospital_ for animals anywhere in Britain –“ Ginny looked like she was about to argue. “I know, mum. There is the Magical Menagerie, but it’s just a shop. It’s cramped, dirty – not really the ideal place to take a sick or injured creature,” Albus said passionately. 

Albus and Scorpius came up with the idea when their owl – Hades – became quite ill, three years prior. He wouldn’t eat anything, lost an alarming amount of weight and was extremely lethargic. It didn’t look good and they were afraid they were going to lose him. 

They were forced to take the owl to the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, since it was the only place around that would look at him. Luckily, it wasn’t anything serious. It was just a small parasite – nothing a simple potion couldn’t remedy. But while they were there, they were appalled at the conditions in which their owl was treated in. When they got home that evening, they began discussing the idea of starting an animal hospital of sorts. Albus, to this day, had never seen Scorpius more excited about an idea. 

Since he would be putting his notice in at St. Mungo’s in a few weeks, Scorpius had been telling Albus that he really should tell his parents. But that wasn’t the only thing that Albus needed to confess. There was one other thing. Something that should ease his father’s worry about Albus beginning a business with his boyfriend. 

They had been saving money – Scorpius had managed to borrow some from his father – and they found a reasonably priced, decently sized building in Hogsmeade to turn into their hospital. They only had a little bit more work and a few more items to purchase, and they would be set to open up within six months’ time. 

Ginny crossed her arms tightly and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry shrugged and smiled at his son. 

“It seems like you’re really serious about this, Al. I’ve never seen you so passionate about anything before,” he said. 

“I am, dad. I’ve never wanted to do anything this badly in my life,” Albus told him. “And dad? Mum?” 

He figured he might as well tell them the biggest news, now that he had already told them about the hospital idea. 

“Oh Merlin! There’s more?” Ginny whispered. 

Harry chuckled at Ginny and squeezed her hand. 

“We already bought property in Hogsmeade to run it out of. I’m – I’m giving my notice at work in three weeks,” he revealed. 

Albus couldn’t stop smiling. He felt exceptionally lighter since he had finally come clean to his parents. He hated to admit it, but Scorpius was right. He did feel loads better. Even though his mother was still silent, she did not look angry anymore. She looked more surprised and a bit proud. 

“You’re really doing this then?” she asked. 

“Yep,” he answered happily. 

Until she spoke, Albus almost had forgotten that Lily was still there. “Oh Al! I think it’s just wonderful!” she exclaimed. 

“Thanks, Lils,” he smiled at his younger sister. 

“Mum, I know you wanted me to be a Healer, but my heart just isn’t in it. You can understand that, right? I just can’t continue going through the motions. I want to do something that makes me happy. Something I care about,” he said, just to clarify why he was abandoning his career. 

Ginny smiled sadly at her Albus and her shoulders relaxed. She let out a long breath, reached over and took his hand. 

“I do want you to be happy, honey. And – well – if you think this will make you happy… Then I’m behind you,” she told him, finally. It was all he wanted to hear. 

Albus was beyond elated. Not only would he be achieving his dream, but his parents were supportive of it. He felt like he could fly without a broom. 

Albus stayed at his parents' for another hour and they discussed more in detail about the animal hospital and exactly what he and Scorpius would do there. By the time he was ready to leave, Harry and Ginny were almost as excited about the idea as Albus and Scorpius had been. Lily was already asking if she could have a job there once they had everything set up. Right before he stepped into the fireplace, Harry pulled Albus in for a hug. 

“Here,” he whispered and placed a heavy pouch into Albus’ hand. “Don’t tell your mother. Consider it a startup loan.” 

Albus pulled back from his father; his eyes wide opened in shock. 

“Dad…” he said hoarsely. 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not the first time I’ve helped out a family member who was starting a business. And I know that you’ll be just as successful.” 

Albus didn’t know what to say, so he settled on pulling his father in for another tight hug. “Thanks, dad.” 

After one last hug for his mother and sister, Albus stepped into the fireplace and went home. When he walked back into his flat, Scorpius was sitting in the armchair reading. He looked up over the top of his book and smiled widely. He must have noticed the sparkle in Albus’ eyes. 

“So?” Scorpius asked. 

Albus didn’t hesitate. He ran across the room, took Scorpius in his arms and kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart, Scorpius swayed on the spot and was a bit flushed. 

“They didn’t take it well, I’m assuming,” he joked. 

Albus laughed a loud, carefree one and kissed Scorpius once more then hugged him tightly. “Nope. Not at all,” he whispered in his ear. “They disowned me and everything. It was awful.” 

Scorpius chuckled and stepped back from Albus. “But seriously, it went well then?” 

“Well at first, not so much,” he admitted and then told Scorpius all that had happened at his parents’ house. 

They made their way into the kitchen at some point during the story and were sat at the table to have some tea. When Albus took the pouch of galleons his father had given him out, Scorpius choked. 

“Really? He gave you money? That’s – that’s wonderful, Al!” 

Since the night had already been going better than Albus could have hoped that it would, he decided he would push his luck a little more that evening. 

He got up from the table and stood directly in front of Scorpius. It wasn’t the most romantic setting and it certainly wasn’t the way he had planned on doing it, but Albus couldn’t think of a better time than right then. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the ring he had been carrying for the last few weeks. Scorpius stared up at Albus with loving, albeit, suspicious eyes. 

“What – “ Scorpius began. Albus held his hand up to silence him. 

If he thought he was nervous before telling his parents about the animal hospital, that was nothing compared to how he felt at that moment. A very large part of him knew that Scorpius would say yes, but there was always that little bit of uncertainty that nags at the back of your mind. The “what if’s” that annoyingly begin to invade your brain the moment you decided to put it all out there. Regardless, Albus cleared his throat and took Scorpius’ hand in his own. 

“I know this probably isn't the way you pictured it,” he began. Scorpius’ mouth opened and formed a perfect _O._ “And it’s definitely not the way I intended on doing this. But – er – Merlin, I wanted to do this better. More – more… _romantically_ or something.” Albus reached up and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up from his father. He felt his face heating up and started to feel like a complete idiot. 

“I always thought that there would be dinner, or a sunset, or we’d be on a walk in a park. But, sometimes – sometimes a moment just _feels_ right. You know what I mean?” he asked, but didn’t exactly expect an answer. 

Scorpius nodded silently, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. 

“Scorpius. I – I love you. I’ve loved you since we were children and I will love you until the day I die,” he got down on one knee and produced the ring from his pocket. “If we’re really doing this – with the hospital and all – I want us to be more than just each other’s boyfriend and business partner. I want you to be my husband. Scorpius,” he looked him dead in the eye. “Will you marry me?” 

Albus’ heart was beating more quickly than it ever had before. Scorpius still had not said a word and tears started to fall down his cheeks – which caused Albus to panic.

Scorpius looked at the ring and back into Albus’ eyes. He looked like he was completely in shock. Albus was really starting to worry. 

“Scorp? Erm – are you – I mean – Scorp?” Albus sputtered. 

Slowly Scorpius nodded and stood up. Finally he broke out into the widest smile Albus had ever seen on his face. Immediately, the tension Albus held in his shoulders relaxed. He knew he had his answer before Scorpius had even said it. 

Scorpius snatched the ring out of Albus’ hand and put it on his own finger; laughing. He threw his arms around Albus’ neck, which nearly caused them both to fall over. He hugged him tightly and whispered, “Yes,” over and over in Albus’ ear. When they broke apart, Scorpius began to laugh once more. 

Albus cocked an eyebrow. “What’s funny?” he asked. 

Scorpus reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring that was almost identical to the one Albus had just given him. He couldn’t believe it. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing!” Scorpius said through his laughter. 

People say all the time, “This was the best day of my life,” and most of the time, it’s not. It’s almost always an exaggeration. But, in his case, years and years later, Albus would look back on that day and say, “That was the best day of my life,” and be one of those lucky few who actually meant it.


End file.
